Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle component that includes a lighting system. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle component that includes a two stage lighting system for ease of use.
Background Information
Conventional vehicles include many components. For example, many vehicles now include USB connections and auxiliary jacks for audio. These components can be placed in various positions around the vehicle. That is, in some vehicles these components are disposed in the rear seating area, the center console and the instrument panel.